Moonlight
by Wolfie of Shonen-ai
Summary: You really want to know what's been bothering me, Max" "Of course, tell me, tell me." “... Your what's bothering me." "Huh? I am" "Yes, you." KaiMax


Moonlight shadow

**Pairing: Kai/Max**

**Summary: A beautiful night with a full moon came bring different things to the evening. Confessions, break ups, beautiful evenings. For Kai and his little puppy, the moon above them might actually bring a confession into the night they share together. What will happen? Sparks fly as the silver orb rises into the sky.**

"Kai?"

"Kai-kun, are you awake?"

"Yes, why are you?"

"I can't sleep." The little puppy replied to the older boy, the blanket over his lithe shoulders.

The red eyes looked over at the baby blue, "Why does this matter to me?"

"Well, you can't either, I thought something was bothering you."

"Bothering me?" The Russian picked himself from his laying position, and looked over at the younger boy, "I'm not a ultra sensitive puppy like you are, I don't let things bother me like they do for you."

"..." Small tears appeared in his ice blue eyes, "B-But...Kai... I was only worried about you... you haven't been able to sleep very well the last few days, and I was wondering if something was wrong."

The older male looked over at the koinu, seeing the silver starting to gather in his cherub like eyes. He frowned lightly as he saw the saddened look on his face. He remembered something that his father once did for him when he was sad about something, even if it was for a slightly stupid reason. He raised his gloved hand, and laid it gently on the blonde's head, feeling the soft blonde silk on his fingers. A small blink came from the young male, as he looked over at Kai, seeing the surprising gentle look that had crossed his usual stern face. Sparkly eyes seemed to appear in Max's eyes, since seeing the nice look on his captain's face almost seemed like a dream come true. The older boy gently shook his head, as he brought his hand away, and set it on the blanket that was under him.

"You really want to know what's been bothering me, Max?"

Rapid nods came from the youth, "Of course, tell me, tell me."

"... Your what's bothering me."

"Huh? I am?"

"Yes, you."

"What did I do? Did I hurt you somehow, Kai?"

"You didn't hurt me... you made me soften up..."

"I made you soft?" The younger boy blinked, "What is wrong with that?"

This slate colored bangs came in front of his eyes, "I didn't want to change!"

The younger boy jumped back as the older boy screamed that at him. His blue eyes nearly seemed frightened at the angered tone in the older boy's voice. To tell the truth, he had never heard the older boy yell at him before, Kai never had a reason to before, but it seemed different now. But... was becoming soft because of him a bad thing? A frown appeared on the young puppy eyes, as tears appeared in his pools of ocean, as they began to fall down his face.

"I...I'm sorry..."

"I didn't want to be this way, Max... I was a lot better off when I was left in the darkness of my soul, I didn't have to see any pain, I didn't have to face any heartache... I was fine... all I had was my Dranzer, and that's all I needed, and then you all showed up..."

"..." A small shiver ran through Max's spine as he heard the older boy say all this.

"You all were a bother to me... ever since I met you... you all tried to poke your noses in places you didn't belong... you toyed with me, told me to share more about myself, and told me to 'loosen up'. Especially Tyson, he was the one that told me to smile, you remember, don't you, Max? You were standing right there..." His blood eyes were narrowed at Max.

"Uh..." Came Max's unintelligent answer, the tears in his eyes getting worse.

The older boy ran his fingers into his slate colored bangs, "I hate you all for it... I hate Tyson because he was the one that defeated me, and got me stuck in this team in the first place... I hate Rei because you all say that he is the only person that knows me the most in this messed up excuse for a team... I hate Kenny because he's nothing but a computer freak that doesn't pay attention to the world around him, and concentrates on nothing but data he collected from the beyblades we faced or have... and you..."

The silver tears fell to the ground that was underneath the young turtle, as he whimpered, "You... you hate me too...?"

"... I hate you for a different reason."

"Huh?"

The boy's teeth bared into a snarl, "I hate you, Max... you always act like an innocent child that doesn't even know how to take care of yourself... you always act like you need me to lead you by the hand..." He looked at the boy, his eyes seeming pained as he was talking, "Your just as bad as the other people on this team, you act like a hyper little child, your like a spoiled little puppy that wants attention..."

"..." Max whimpered, his entire frame shivering, as the piercing eyes were staring into his.

Kai gave a angry growl, "It's your fault that I changed as much as I did... it's your fault that I actually give a damn about something that I wouldn't bother doing before this team formed! I hate you, Max... I hate you... because... I love you."

The blue eyes widened greatly as the younger male admitted those words, though his body wouldn't stop trembling, as his tears finally stopped running down his lightly tanned skin. He felt the older boy's hand cupping his cheek into his hand, using his thumb to gently push the silver drops away from his ocean eyes. Kai pressed his hand against the younger boy's frame, and pushed him against the bed, as they stared at each other, the usually glaring eyes staring into the hurt looking eyes.

"You softened me up, Max... you made me finally love something. You made me love someone; you made me want something for myself that had nothing to do with power. I love you, and I hate you for it." He almost literally tore the boy's shirt off his upper frame, the boy's chest, shoulders, abs, and arms bare.

A look that almost appeared to be fear crossed Max's features, "K-Kai..."

The older boy brought a hand over the turtle's mouth, his blood eyes staying locked with the younger boy's, "You made me want you for myself, kid... touch your blonde hair, feel the softness of your skin, finally taste the sweetness of your neck, never let anyone else have you, or they'd suffer a fate worse than death. It's your fault, and you shall live with your mistake."

The slate haired boy leaned down by the younger boy's face, as he slide his fingers down the boy's face, as their lips were centimeters apart. A bright shade of blush covered the American's face, his body refusing to move as if scared that if he did, he was going to get hurt. Although... something kept tugging at his mind, telling him that he wanted this... to have Kai so close to him, to feel the fiery warmth of his skin against his own. His soft blue eyes came to a close, as the distance between them was closed, as their lips met in a lock.

Hatred, anger, sadness, it all seemed to melt away as their kiss became more filled with lust and passion than innocence. The older boy quickly penetrated the youth's mouth, as he traveled through the turtle's cavern with his tongue, getting the sweet taste of white chocolate into his mouth, as strawberry invaded the blonde's taste buds, causing him to moan softly, his fingers clutching at the older boy's shoulder. Kai's slender fingers ran through the younger boy's blonde hair, letting the silky strands slip through the parted areas of his hand. It was nice and soft to his sense of touch. He then slowly pulled his lips away from Max's, who he had been crushing his mouth, nearly bruising it.

The wielder of Dranzer brought himself down, sliding his fingers against the younger boy's throat, causing a soft purr to come from Max's lips, as a gentle lick went across his neck. Wanting to take the sweet taste into his mouth, he brought his mouth around the collar of Max's neck, causing him to cry out. A whimper came from his throat, as Kai was taking a slightly kinky bite into his neck. This was defiantly going to leave a mark when he woke up in the morning, wondering if it was all a dream. Kai slipped his hands down to the boy's upper frame, and brought two of his fingers around the little nubs of Max's nipples, causing a tiny cry to come from his lips. He brought his head down, and licked the boy's nub, letting his other hand play with the other, trying to help it not seem like it was being ignored. Drops of silver started to gather in his blue eyes. He enjoyed it, but it hurt... a little, but it still hurt.

"K-Kai..." Max whimpered softly as he felt a hand press not so gently against the tent that was was under his pants.

"Hmmm..." The older boy looked a little irritated, as he picked himself into a sitting position, and pulled the boy over, the blonde's head resting against his leg, "Go to sleep, Max."

"Huh?" Max questioned, but had a finger pressed against his lips.

"I won't force you tonight, Max, I can tell you're not ready. Sleep, we'll do it another time."

"... Okay..." He relaxed a little more against the boy's leg.

"...For now... I still hate you, Max."

"...I hate you too, Kai..."

With that, the two boys fell asleep, as the silver moon outside shined down on them. The shadow of the room rested onto them, letting them sleep in peace, in the comfort of each other's arms.  
**  
Owari**


End file.
